paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Stealing Xmas
Stealing Xmas is a loud-only heist in PAYDAY 2, released on December 8, 2016. The crew is tasked to find cocaine stashed in various objects in a shopping mall, hidden there by Vlad's drunken brother-in-law. Objectives #Free Santa #Hit Santa #Random objective #Secure Vlad's Packages under the tree #Hit Santa #Random objective #Secure Vlad's Packages under the tree #Hit Santa #Random objective #Secure Vlad's Packages under the tree #Signal the helicopter pilot with a flare #Wait for the C4 drop on the roof #Pick the C4 up and plant it around the dome #Wait for Bile to return #Attach the wires to the Christmas tree #Hit Santa #Escape Assets Purchasable Intel Walkthrough Vlad's brother-in-law will be tied up in the center of the mall in front of the Christmas tree, whom the crew will be required to free and melee to wake up and get information. He will state that the cocaine he hid was in one of the below items, which require their respective objectives to be completed to obtain. The light-weight item will then have to be brought to the Christmas tree. This process will have to be repeated three times with three different items: *"Tin Boy Toy": The toy box will either be in the toy store on the ground floor, and the crew will simply have to open presents in the store until the Tin Boy is found, or the box will have been bought before the gang's arrival and the crew will have to search through shopping bags throughout the entire mall to find the toy. *"High Heels": The crew will have to go to the shoe store on the second floor and search through the store's item database. After a moment, the crew will either have to enter the shoe store's back room or the mall's storage area. The store's back room will have a door that will have to either be drilled open, sawed open, or blown open with C4, and inside is the shoe box. The storage door has a simpler door that can be opened the same ways, but inside will be several crates that the crew will need to open to find the shoes. *"Necklace": The necklace will be in the jewelry store on the second floor, which is closed due to the alarm. The store has a side entrance door that needs to either be lockpicked, sawed open, or blown open with C4, and once open, the security gates will lift, allowing entrance and gunfire from most directions. The necklace is in a bulletproof glass case with a keypad, and the crew will have to hack the store's computer to obtain the code, which law enforcers can interrupt. Once finished, the keypad code can be put in and the necklace grabbed. *"VR Headset": The headset will be in a safe in the tech store on the ground floor. The safe will be behind a shutter that has to be lockpicked or sawed open, and the safe itself drilled, lockpicked, or blown open. *"Expensive Wine": The wine bottle will be in the wine store on the second floor, inside one of the presents, which the crew simply has to open until the bottle is found. Once all three items have been found and secured, Vlad will decide that the crew and his brother-in-law will be extracted via the Christmas tree. A flare will have to be lit on the roof to signal Bile for C4. Once dropped, the C4 will be grabbed in sets of three, and applied to 6 of the glass roof's beams, requiring two interactions with the C4 bag. With the roof gone, Bile comes back with a mechanism to grab the whole tree, the hooks of which need to be attached to the base. Once done, Vlad's brother-in-law will have to be waken up again to be ready for extraction, at which point the crew can escape. The FBI Files It started with an unknown person behaving suspiciously in the street and being challenged by patrolling police officers. The suspect fled and disappeared near the Midtown Mall. Shortly after, what appeared to be the same person was apprehended inside the mall itself, incompetently disguised as Santa Claus and extremely inebriated. As officers were trying to question him, the Payday Gang suddenly appeared at the mall, freeing the prisoner, shooting the mall to pieces, killing police officers and stealing various seemingly random items from the shops. They finished off by blowing the roof open with explosives and airlifting themselves and the prisoner out along with the Mall’s enormous Christmas tree. Achievements Trivia *The heist takes elements from several of Vlad's past heists, in that it takes place in a mall (Mallcrasher), involves saving Vlad's brother-in-law (White Xmas) and securing coke-stuffed objects (Goat Simulator), the escape features an airlift (Aftershock), and there are several stores to rob (Four Stores), among which a jewelry store (Ukrainian Job). *Like in White Xmas and Santa's Workshop, Cloakers will be wearing Santa hats and their charging noises replaced with jingling bells. *Stealing Xmas is the third heist to have its soundtrack produced by Carl Norén rather than Simon Viklund after Lab Rats and Prison Nightmare (and the first non-event heist to have music produced by Carl Norén) and the fourth heist to have its soundtrack composed by an artist other than Simon Viklund. *The mall that the heist takes place in is named "Murica", the slang term for "America" pronounced without the A in stereotypical hillbilly fashion. **The mall's slogan ("Make shopping and dining great again!") is an obvious reference to "Make America great again!", the campaign motto of the 45th US President . Considering how the mall's name is a not-so-subtle iteration of "America", this is likely intentional. *Some of the mall cops use guard models from The Big Bank. Experience * on entering backroom of shoe store (if on objective) * on entering shoe store storage * on collecting shoes * on completing jewelry store hack * on collecting necklace * on finding toy * on collecting toy * on VR drill complete * on collecting vr * on collecting wine * on lighting flare * on C4 dropped * on blowing off roof * on heli arrival (to lift tree) * on beating santa for escape only * per secured non-mission critical loot bag Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Heists contracted by Vlad